WOLF LINK X MOE
by DanishMode
Summary: THIS IS BESTIALITY AND WEIRD RANDOM YAOI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Link x Moe: Moe gently sat on the bed and watched the blue-eyed beast eye him seductively. Moe flirted back with a smiple wink and spreading of his legs. Wolf Link licked his lips slowly and felt his under belly begin to heat up. Moe quickly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing his shirt somewhere in the room, his pants soon followed, leaving the sexy man only in a g-string. The wolf hopped up to the bed and hovered over the man, slowly licking his neck down to his chest. Moe let out a throaty groan, grasping the fur on the wolf's neck, egging him to continue. The wolf made a small wine before licking the mans' nipples and settling his paws on the side of his hips. Moe suddenly pushed the wolf off, pinning the animal against the bed, the mattress creaking in protest. The wolf whined again as he pushed his muzzle against the mans' neck and felt his length began to erect. Roughly, Moe opened the animal's legs, revealing his red, engorged length, and he grasped it lightly, earning a whimper. Wolf Link made a low growl and licked Moe's lips before pushing his soft tongue inside of his mouth. "Does doggy have a bone?" Moe teased, his hand lightly brushing the wolf's erection. The wolf whined softly before pulling back from the mans' grip and pushing his muzzle between Moe's' legs. Like the rest of his clothes, his g-string was off, ripped by Wolf Link's teeth, before the beast plunged the other mans' length into his maw. The wolf warped his tongue around the mans' length and slowly bobbed his head. Moe pulled from the wolf's mouth, a soft pop sounded in the room. He signaled for the wolf to take position, lightly stroking himself to spread the lubrication of the wolf's saliva. The wolf licked his lips before hovering over and Moe and pushing the tip of his erection into the mans' tight entrance. Moe gasps at the girth of the foreign intrusion. He had never felt the penetration of another, the thought excited him more, grasping the bed sheets. Wolf Link gritted his teeth as the rest of his length pushed inside the man. The wolf whined and felt the blood rush to his erection, making it grow three times its' normal size. This widened Moes' walls surely and gave a little ring of pain through his body. He slowly pumped his length into the man, allowing him to get used to the feeling. He wished he could've done this sooner. Eventually, Moe began pushing back at the wolf, meeting him within each thrust. The wolf whined and huffed as his thrusts began to become faster. His emotional pleasure arose each time the man moaned. His knot had now fully pushed its' way into the man, making him gasp loudly. Just at that moment, Danny and Jessie flung the door open. They were concerned of the noise, but now were shocked by the scene. "The fuck!?" Danny yelled, before running out immediately wailing and covering his eyes. Jessie just stared for a moment as the two men continued, unfazed. "...k." Jessie said, before leaving closing the door gently behind him. The two males continued panting and thrusting harder upon each other, until Madi-son walked in. He had heard Danny's wailing and decided to see the act himself. "You cheater Moe! We're getting a divorce!" he roared. Moe only panted and flipped Madi-son off before he stormed out of the room. The End


	2. Chapter 2

Rice Cakes: The bonds were tightened on the black male, almost to the point of stretching his body over. He grit his teeth and let out a soft pant after the pulling had stopped. The smaller asian looked him over with deep satisfaction. Thomas looked away with a deep blush, as Shaun brushed his hands over the males' chest. Shaun the started sucking lightly on Thomas's nipples and stroking his exposed length. Thomas moaned and gasped as his hands clenched into fists. Shaun grabbed a vibrator from his back pocket and teased the black mans' entrance. Thomas moaned and cried out as Shaun pushed it deep inside the mans' entrance. Shaun turned the vibrations higher and licked Thomas's neck slowly. Thomas panted at both the sensation of his length being stroked and the toy vibrating his insides. Shaun smirked and in a sudden rush, he pushed his own length inside of Thomas's entrance. The pain of two things inside of the black male struck hard, but nulled as Shaun began thrusting slowly, but then faster. Thomas moaned and cried out and felt the bonds seem to only tighten and strangle his limbs. But he didn't care, this as too pleasurable for him to care for pain. Shaun continued thrusting, pulling Thomas's legs over his shoulders. The vibrator fell out, giving Shaun more room and ease of access to his entrance. Thomas gasped and moaned loudly as Shaun pounded him harder and faster. Hearing Thomas's cries and a bit cautious of the last scene, Danny and Jessie flung the dungeon doors wide open. Danny and Jessie stared at the two foreign males for a moment, not as fazed or traumatized as the act before. "...well then. Have fun Rice Cakes." Danny said, before walking out of the dungeon casually. Jessie tilted his head and nodded, "K." he said, before shutting the door behind him. Moe heard the racket and walked in to the dungeon and was a bit shocked at the scene. "But...I thought you were my bi-sexual lover!" he cried, before running out in a wailing fit. Madi-son slapped Moe on his way out and gave the men a thumbs up before shutting the door. The End


	3. Chapter 3

Madi-son crept up the bed, engulfing Jodith's full and revealed body. This was all out of revenge of Moe, and Madi-son was going to enjoy every minute of this. He leaned down and gently licked Jodith's neck, before rubbing his hands up and down the mans' chest. jodith moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Madi-sons' back. Madi-son smirked in pleasure and ran his hand down Jodiths' bare body. He grasped the mans' length and bebgan to gently rub the foreskin. Jodith moaned a bit loudly, but quickly bit his tongue. Madi-son rubbed his shaft harshly, before Jodiths' erection had fully sprung. "So eager, are we?" Madi-son chuckled and ran his finger down the mans' erected length. Jodith winced slightly and gasped. Madi-son was now erected as well and rubbing both of their lengths together in one hand. Madi-son moaned slightly and licked Jodiths' neck once again. Before Jodith could say another word, Madi-son pushed the tip of his length in Jodiths' tight entrance. Jodith cried out a bit, as Madi-son roughly slid the rest of his length inside of Jodith. Madi-son didn't hesitate to pump his length faster within Jodith. The other man clawed Madi-sons' back and Madi-son smirked. Jodith began pushing himself to meet with every thrust of Madi-sons'. Madi-son gripped Jodith's shoulders and heaved him up on his lap. He bounced Jodith upon his lap and smirked wider at each of Jodiths' moans. This was surely going to hurt Moe one way or another. Danny, thinking the wolf from earlier had been trapped in the room, opened the door curiously. Jessie poked his head in and watched the two males wonderlessly. Danny covered his eyes, "Dear goddesses..." he said, before walking off. Moe came in after and saw how unfazed Madi-son was to his precense. "...fuck this. The dog was better in EVERY WAY." he roared, before storming off. Thomas and Shaun peeked in, to only be turned on once again. They skipped hand in hand back to their dungeon of solitude. Jessie only blinked and tilted his head, "K." he said, before closing the door quietly. The End


End file.
